


Перфоманс

by Rustor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Action, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Mafia-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor
Summary: Действовать без плана Ивайдзуми не любил, но с таким боссом, как Ойкава, иногда на план просто не остаётся времени.





	Перфоманс

С Сугаварой он встретился на лестнице. Ивайдзуми кивнул и получил в ответ на удивление сдержанное приветствие. Ощущение подвоха, грызшее его весь вечер, только усилилось. Обычно Сугавара улыбался, всегда, даже когда истекал кровью. Один раз Ивайдзуми застал его в таком состоянии и после этого лишь считанные разы они сталкивались, когда в его глазах не было даже искр смеха.

Сегодня, видимо, как раз такой случай.

Ойкава не ответил на стук и не повернулся, когда Ивайдзуми вошёл внутрь, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Он стоял у окна и с отрешённым видом смотрел вдаль, словно бы и не заметив, что уже не один. Ивайдзуми молча сел в кресло и пододвинул к себе так и нетронутую чашку с чаем. Пить хотелось давно, а разговор, как он чувствовал, предстоял долгий.

– Рассказывай.

– О чём, Ива-чан? – едва заметно улыбнулся Ойкава, встав к нему в пол оборота.

– В какое дерьмо мы вляпались на этот раз, например. Сугавара не вызвал добрых чувств.

– Ну, разумеется, он обеспокоен, – Ойкава поморщился и наконец-то обмяк. Потёр лоб и с силой выдохнул, явно пытаясь прийти в себя. Ивайдзуми чуть расслабился, когда понял, что выгонять его из этого состояния мутной сосредоточенности не потребуется. – Нишиною похитили.

– Кто и нахрена им Нишиноя? – недоумённо спросил Ивайдзуми. Подобная новость казалась полным идиотизмом, ведь если уж брать банду Савамуры, то Нишиноя там явно не был тем, кого стоит похищать. Он бы ещё понял, если того же Сугавару или самого Савамуру. Но обычного, в общем-то, члена банды?

Хотя они там, в Карасуно, все с прибабахом.

– Китайцы, – Ойкаву перекосило так, будто он прожевал лимон. – Кажется, они повздорили с Нишиноей в баре, подробностей никто не знает, и всё бы закончилось хорошо, но тут они пересеклись снова. Как итог, Нишиноя у них.

– И какого хрена…

– Здесь мы? – перебил его Ойкава. – Ну, причин много…

– Дуракава, опять ты ничего мне не рассказываешь? – заподозрил неладное Ивайдзуми. – Сколько раз я предупреждал, не проворачивай свои делишки за моей спиной!

– Прости, – покаянно ответил Ойкава, опустив голову. Прозвучало даже искренне. – Это был довольно старый контакт, и мы почти не взаимодействовали… Ну не смотри ты на меня так. Да, мы встретились пару дней назад, мне пытались предложить… скажем так, совместное дело, но я отказался. Видимо, до Савамуры дошли эти новости, и он решил нас проверить.

– Ойкава, ты идиот, – вздохнул Ивайдзуми, но решил, что настучать по этой дурной голове он успеет потом. – Мы столько сил потратили, чтобы наладить контакт с Карасуно, и тут ты решаешь встретиться с китайцем, да ещё и наверняка на нашей территории!

– Ну не потащился бы я к ним, – возмутился Ойкава. – Ты бы с меня голову снял, если бы узнал!

– Если?.. – переспросил Ивайдзуми, начиная привставать.

– Тихо-тихо! – Ойкава вскинул руки в защитном жесте и примирительно улыбнулся. – Сейчас наша главная проблема – Нишиноя. И его жизнь. Карасуно очень и очень опечалены сложившимся положением дел и будет бесконечно нам благодарно, если мы… поможем вернуть Нишиною.

– Переводя на человеческий, сколько у нас времени?

– Два часа.

– Твою мать, – с чувством сказал Ивайдзуми и откинулся в кресле, скрестив руки на груди. – Сейчас я начинаю сомневаться, что нам так уж нужно сотрудничество с Карасуно.

– Всё ещё нужно, – покачал головой Ойкава. – Я не знаю, какому дьяволу продал душу Савамура, но у них мощные связи в Токио. И нам они просто необходимы, если мы хотим укрепить и расширить сферу влияния. 

– Два часа, – напомнил Ивайдзуми.

– Я всё решу, – спокойно ответил Ойкава, и Ивайдзуми тотчас понял, что план ему не понравится. – В чём-то нам повезло, что у меня есть контакт с китайцами. Думаю, мы сможем с ними договориться.

– Ты идиот?

– Побольше веры в меня, Ива-чан, – тихо рассмеялся Ойкава, но как-то невесело. – Я не стану заключать никаких серьёзных сделок, но, думаю, смогу их уболтать вернуть мне Нишиною. 

– И с какого хрена им его отдавать? Просто за красивые глаза?

– Я приду с мирным предложением. Как минимум, они меня выслушают. А дальше это просто технические мелочи.

– То есть, – понял главное Ивайдзуми, – ты хочешь пойти туда один?

– Нет, возьму всю банду, как демонстрация мирных намерений! Обмотаемся белыми флагами и будем скандировать лозунги о добре и человеколюбии перед их окнами. Конечно, я пойду один, иначе меня даже не станут слушать.

– Я против.

– Ива-чан…

– Дуракава, ты нас совсем угробить решил? – вспылил Ивайдзуми. – Такие дела в одиночку не проворачивают, тебе нужна страховка.

– Ива-чан. 

– А что если что-то пойдёт не так? Что, если ты не знаешь всего, и там конфликт куда глубже? Что, если этот Нишиноя наплевал в урну любимой бабушки главаря, и тот теперь просто мечтает намотать его кишки на эту самую урну?

– Ну ты как скажешь, – фыркнул Ойкава. – Хаджиме, пожалуйста. Заткнись.

Ивайдзуми крепко стиснул зубы и отвернулся. Он не любил, когда Ойкава называл его по имени, потому что моментально терял волю к сопротивлению. И Ойкава об этом знал. К счастью, пользовался крайне редко, только когда был абсолютно уверен в своей правоте.

– Я пойду один, – мягко продолжил Ойкава, но в глазах его была сталь. – Это мой приказ как босса. Вы в это время сидите тихо, как мышки, и не высовываетесь Лучше вообще не заходите к ним на территорию. 

– Не пойдёт.

– Хорошо, – уступил Ойкава. – Можете собирать информацию, но тихо. И, пожалуйста, Ива-чан. Без самодеятельности.

Ивайдзуми посидел некоторое время, сверля взглядом стену, но понял, что внятных аргументов у него нет. Кроме интуиции, что ворочалась внутри и острыми иглами впивалась в горло. Ойкава говорил логично, но что-то во всём этом смущало Ивайдзуми.

– Хорошо, – неохотно согласился он. – Чёрт с тобой, вали один. Но, Ойкава, только попробуй…

– Я не попаду под пули, Ивай-чан, – улыбнулся Ойкава и встал. – Спасибо. Сходи к остальным и успокой их, что всё нормально. 

– Хорошо, – повторил Ивайдзуми и встал, глядя на Ойкаву сверху вниз. – Если что, я тебя предупредил.

Ойкава кивнул, и Ивайдзуми тихо вышел, спускаясь по лестнице на первый этаж, жалея, что так и не нашёл аргументов, чтобы припереть Ойкаву к стене и не пустить его одного. 

Ивайдзуми спустился в курилку и окинул задумчивым взглядом замершую компанию. Здесь была вся банда, и каждый из них уже знал, что у них проблемы. Но приказ Ойкавы звучал однозначно: не разводить паники. Хотя, наверняка их подслушивали, вон у Мацукавы слишком бесстрастное лицо…

План ворочался в голове, опасный и неловкий, но другого у него не было времени придумать. В любом случае, это лучше, чем позволять Ойкаве творить, что вздумается, да ещё и без страховки. Тот мог проворачивать совершенно гениальные сделки, но не тогда, когда их загоняли в угол. 

– Киндайчи, у тебя же остался контакт с Карасуно?

– Это не контакт, а… – вспыхнул Киндайчи, но умолк, получив локтём в живот от Куними. – Да, я могу с ним связаться.

– Отлично, тогда передай ему записку от меня, чтобы тот донёс её до Савамуры. Это важно, поторопись.

Ивайдзуми быстро набросал несколько строк на листке и отдал Киндайчи. Всё держалось на соплях, и если Киндайчи решит прочитать записку, то начнётся свалка, но тот обычно не страдал избыточным любопытством. Разослать остальных по настоящим и не очень поручениям было делом нескольких минут. Благо информация действительно не была лишней, и кто знает, что и где можно было найти.

В итоге рядом с ним остались лишь те, кто понимал его с полуслова.

– Думаешь, всё так плохо? – спросил Мацукава, выслушав краткий пересказ плана Ойкавы.

– Он один, без оружия, будет пытаться уговорить отпустить Нишиною просто за красивые глаза? Его пристрелят быстрее, чем он договорит, – Ивайдзуми поморщился и потёр плечо. Недавно простреленное, оно ещё не успело окончательно зажить, и теперь заранее напоминало, чем всё может кончиться. Ивайдзуми не хотел словить новую пулю, но видеть Ойкаву мёртвым не хотел ещё больше. 

– Пойду за малышкой, – с деланным вздохом сказал Мацукава, потушив сигарету. Ханамаки покачал головой на это притворство и встал, энергично разминая пальцы:

– Времени у нас впритык, да?

– Как обычно.

– Тогда не забудь бронежилет.

Ивайдзуми хмыкнул и пошёл потрошить свою заначку, оставленную как раз на такой случай. Сильно вооружаться он не собирался, всё же встреча должна была пройти в достаточно оживлённом районе города, но тот же бронежилет поддеть необходимо. Ивайдзуми окинул взглядом свой арсенал, от которого даже у Ойкавы периодически дёргался глаз, с тоской погладил кончиками пальцев гранатомёт, но решил, что в другой раз. 

Хотя, это было бы отличным началом для того мирного разговора, что хотел затеять с китайцами Ивайдзуми. 

Прихватив всё, что могло понадобиться, Ивайдзуми вышел на улицу, где его уже ждал Ханамаки рядом с обшарпанным чёрным минивэном без номеров. Каждый раз разная машина, и где он их всё-таки брал?..

– Иссей попросил подхватить его попозже, у него вдохновение. Куда мы сейчас?

Ивайдзуми задумчиво посмотрел на небо, уже почти ставшее чёрным, вздохнул и с неохотой сказал:

– У меня, конечно, нет таких связей, как у Ойкавы, но есть вариант, где нам предоставят нужную информацию. Всё-таки мы даже не знаем, где будет встреча. Поехали к Ирихате-сану.

– Как скажешь, – кивнул Ханамаки и завёл двигатель.

Как и всегда после визита к Ирихате-сану, Ивайдзуми вышел оттуда, чувствуя себя зеленоротым мальчишкой, только взявшим в руки оружие. Впрочем, информация того стоила, и его интуиция кричала не зря.

Они вляпались в гораздо большее дерьмо, чем предполагал Ойкава. 

– Ну что там? – поинтересовался Мацукава, протягивая Ивайдзуми сигарету. 

– Не поможет, – мотнул головой Ивайдзуми. – У китайцев встреча с наркоторговцами на их территории. Как оказалось, Нишиноя перешёл дорогу именно им, и китайцы решили, что это отличный шанс наладить отношения.

– И Ойкава попёрся прямо на эту встречу?

– Именно, – Ивайдзуми подавил навязчивое желание пнуть колесо, чтобы выплеснуть хоть часть того клубка из злости и страха, что ворочался внутри, но решил, что не стоит. Ханамаки бы точно не оценил. – Он, конечно, мастер болтать, но здесь ставки гораздо выше.

– Ирихата-сан знает, где место встречи?

– Нет. Он очертил круг, но у нас три места. Из легальных у торговцев есть две точки с мелочёвкой и автосервис. Но где именно они сейчас, неизвестно. 

Время поджимало, сроки, выданные Карасуно, подходили к концу, а они стояли, как идиоты, и не знали, куда ехать. Ирихата-сан, конечно, помог, но этого было всё равно недостаточно. Оставался только вариант позвонить самому Ойкаве и окольными путями выведать, где тот сейчас. Но тогда был риск, что Ойкава всё поймёт и пустит их по ложному следу. 

Проклятье, ну что за любовь к одиночной работе?!

– Если хочешь, могу я позвонить, – предложил Мацукава. – Будет меньше подозрений.

– У Ойкавы? – приподнял брови Ивайдзуми. – Даже ты не сможешь его заболтать, уж прости.

– Тогда что, разделимся и постараемся охватить все три точки? – Ханамаки задумчиво оглянулся на свой минивэн, и Ивайдзуми заподозрил, что не он один сегодня думал о гранатомёте. Только у кого-то мечты явно не разошлись с делом.

Телефон Ивайдзуми зазвонил сам. Бросив взгляд на экран, Ивайдзуми увидел имя Яхабы и очень удивился. Тот сегодня был тише обычного, не возражал, но и не проявил особого энтузиазма при поручении. Что-то случилось?

– Ивайдзуми-сан, Ойкава-сан вместе с китайцами сейчас заходит в автосервис в третьем микрорайоне. Мне показалось, вам стоит об этом узнать.

– Спасибо, с меня причитается, – после паузы сказал Ивайдзуми и сбросил трубку. – Яхаба точно идёт по стопам Ойкавы. 

– Зато мы теперь знаем, куда нам ехать, – усмехнулся Мацукава. – Погнали, нечего прохлаждаться.

Автосервис выглядел обшарпанным и старым, двери гаража явно требовали покраски, а стёкла в верхней части здания буквально кричали, чтобы их помыли. Вряд ли кто случайный заедет в такое место, предпочтёт что-то поприличнее.

Мацукава вышел чуть раньше, и теперь выбирал удобную точку на соседних зданиях.

– Ну что там? – Ивайдзуми нервничал. Ханамаки успел объехать сервис по кругу, и теперь стоял во дворе рядом, чуть в стороне от дороги. Ивайдзуми сидел рядом с ним и старательно уговаривал себя не горячиться.

– Разговаривают. Автосервис почти пуст, вижу гору шин напротив дверей гаража, слева – какая-то развалюха на четырёх колёсах. Нишиноя с Ойкавой посередине. Нишиноя связан. О.

– Что случилось?

– Кажется, диалог не клеится, – невозмутимо ответил Мацукава. – Они достали оружие.

– Твою мать, – выругался Ивайдзуми и глубоко вздохнул. Сидеть здесь дальше было бесполезно. Ханамаки смотрел на него, вопросительно подняв брови.

– Сиди в машине, я на минутку, – ответил Ивайдзуми на немой вопрос. – Будь готов к тому, что придётся сваливать очень быстро.

– Как всегда, босс, – хмыкнул Ханамаки и пониже сполз в кресле, словно его ничего не беспокоило. Сейчас Ивайдзуми даже завидовал подобному самоконтролю, потому что его собственный трещал по швам. 

– Ваш босс сейчас внутри и готовится получить пулю.

– Ойкава временно понижен в звании, – хмыкнул Мацукава. – Так что командуешь здесь ты. Иди, я прикрою.

Дверь в автосервис для посетителей находилась справа от гаража. Ивайдзуми спокойным шагом подошёл к ней и открыл, про себя удивившись беспечности охраны. Тем лучше, как раз на такой эффект он и рассчитывал.

– Простите, у вас уже закрыто? А то у меня колесо проколото, подкачать бы, – невозмутимо сказал Ивайдзуми, останавливаясь посередине и не обращая внимания на направленное на него оружие.

Народу в сервис набилось много. Слева стояли китайцы, справа наркоторговцы. А посередине как раз располагался связанный Нишиноя, в глазах которого Ивайдзуми видел чистый восторг от его выходки. Остальные же его появлению не обрадовались, хотя эффект неожиданности сделал своё дело – его не пристрелили.

– Ты кто ещё такой? – рявкнул главарь наркоторговцев, первым придя в себя. Ивайдзуми, игнорируя варианты, которые в наушнике ему предлагали Мацукава с Ханамаки, широко улыбнулся и поднял руки, показывая, что он безоружен. На лице Ойкавы он видел откровенный ужас и испытал от этого злорадное удовлетворение. Может, наконец, поймёт, как хреново ждать и беспокоиться за других. 

– Независимая сторона, – выбрал он самый нейтральный вариант, глядя при этом исключительно на Нишиною. – Я здесь для того, чтобы решить ваш конфликт, ребята. Уверен, все ваши проблемы только от того, что здесь слишком много народу. Давайте я заберу тех двоих, мы тихо удалимся, а вы придёте к консенсусу в интимной, так сказать, обстановке?

Ойкава даже сейчас не выдержал и закатил глаза, показывая всё, что он думает о дипломатических способностях Ивайдзуми. Остальные же переваривали то ли его предложение, то ли беспрецедентную наглость. Не важно. Главное то, что Нишиноя едва заметно кивнул, показывая, что понял, что от него требуется. 

Как всё-таки удобно работать с человеком с явно военным опытом. В этот момент Ивайдзуми понял, что сделка с Карасуно, возможно, окажется не таким уж и геморроем. Если они, конечно, выберутся отсюда живыми.

– А ну заткнулся, – процедил всё тот же тип и взвёл курок. – Назови хоть одну причину, по которой я не должен просто пристрелить вас всех прямо сейчас!

– Даже пять, – сказал Ивайдзуми и несильно шевельнул указательным пальцем на правой руке. – И все они сейчас находятся в PSG1.

Выстрел Мацукавы был, как всегда, точен. Окно над дверью гаража разбилось, и стекло посыпалось вниз, один из китайцев рухнул на землю. Нишиноя тут же этим воспользовался и, пинком свалив Ойкаву, откатился за сваленную рядом резину. Ойкава, сообразив, что происходит, последовал за ним.

Ивайдзуми перекатом ушёл в сторону от выстрелов и спрятался за полуразобранной хондой, чья начинка валялась чуть дальше. Корпус неплохо защищал от пуль, позволяя отстреливаться и наводить ещё больший хаос. Мацукава не давал никому прохлаждаться, отщёлкав пять патронов с разным интервалом времени, внося лёгкий флёр неожиданности.

– Дуракава, только не говори мне, что ты и правда умудрился притащиться на встречу без оружия, – прошипел Ивайдзуми себе под нос, отдёрнувшись от осколков стены, выбитых пулей. И, словно вторя его словам, зазвучали новые выстрелы со стороны шин, окончательно превратив происходящее в массовую перестрелку. 

Ойкава всё-таки припрятал на себе два ствола, и уже успел освободить Нишиною от верёвок, значит, пора переходить ко второй части плана.

– Мацукава, ну что там? 

– Ты прямо как чувствовал. Готовься, босс, сейчас будет окно, уходи слева от своего укрытия и перебирайся к остальным. Маки-Маки уже наготове.

– Жду команды, – бросил Ивайдзуми и, выглянув над капотом, сделал несколько выстрелов в китайцев. Патроны почти закончились, так что если они не поторопятся, то их просто зажмут. 

– Три-два, пошёл!

Несколько выстрелов в его сторону всё же прозвучали, но Ивайдзуми успел оказаться за шинами, навалившись прямо на Ойкаву, потому что места там едва хватало двоим. Нишиноя с весёлым свистом подобрал выпавшее из рук Ойкавы оружие и отстреливался уже двумя стволами, явно чувствуя себя отлично.

– Эх, жалко мне минивэн, – вздохнул в ухе Ханамаки, и стена рядом с ними оказалась снесена задом машины. Боковая дверь была открыта, и Ивайдзуми первым же делом запихнул в салон Ойкаву, как самого беззащитного. В спину ударила пуля, заставив покачнуться, но на ногах он устоял и схватил Нишиною за плечо, зашвыривая следом. Едва успел запрыгнуть сам, как Ханамаки дал по газам, с визгом шин увозя их с чёртового автосервиса.

– Рад видеть вас всех целым, – сказал Ханамаки, бросив на них взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Ивайдзуми поморщился и осторожно пошевелил лопатками, уже предвкушая мощный синяк. С другой стороны, это они ещё легко отделались. Кажется, остальные не пострадали, если не считать синяков Нишинои, которые ему наставили ещё утром.

– Что это был за перфоманс? – процедил Ойкава, цепко осматривая Ивайдзуми. Тот поёжился от его взгляда, но Ойкаве этого показалось мало, и он ещё полез щупать.

– Заметь, он оказался куда удачнее, чем твой.

– Ты считаешь вообще нормальным ввалиться посреди встречи двух банд и сделать вид, что ты просто мимо проходил?!

– Меня прикрывали, – буркнул Ивайдзуми. – В отличие от тебя, я пришёл не один.

– Да я посмотрю, вы все тут на голову отбитые, – хмыкнул Нишиноя и попытался пересесть поудобнее. Натолкнулся боком на ящик, приподнял крышку и присвистнул. – Психи.

Сказано было с уважением, так что Ивайдзуми не обиделся. Что-что, а они трое и правда любили оружие. Во всех его видах.

– Где Маццун? – спросил Ойкава, осознав, что раскаяния он не дождётся, и только присутствие постороннего мешало всем остальным открутить ему голову.

– Уже поймал такси и едет в сторону Карасуно.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что он сейчас едет в такси в обнимку со своей любимой винтовкой? – медленно уточнил Ойкава. – Забудь, Маки-Маки, я ни о чём не спрашивал.

Нишиноя хмыкнул и благодарно кивнул в ответ на протянутый телефон. Он тут же начал набирать сообщение своим, и на некоторое время выпал из жизни. Ивайдзуми устало прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку своего сиденья. Рядом пристроился Ойкава, обеспокоенный и привычно причитающий. Их безумная выходка и правда удалась, они ехали по ночному городу прямо к Карасуно, за ними не отправили погоню, и сейчас всё было хорошо.

Даже если завтра у них начнутся проблемы, то Ойкава что-нибудь придумает.

– Спасибо, – тихо сказал Ойкава, прижимаясь плечом к плечу Ивайдзуми.

– За что?

– За то, что ты есть, Ива-чан. Хотя за то, что дал себя подстрелить, пощады не жди.

– На мне был бронежилет.

– Если бы на тебе его не было, я бы с тобой вообще не разговаривал, – Ойкава стукнул его по голове, увернулся от локтя в бок и, наконец, тоже затих, уверившись, что всё закончилось.

Найти его ладонь и крепко сжать показалось Ивайдзуми хорошей идеей.


End file.
